All You Never Say
by deadflo
Summary: She can't remembered the last time she's been infatuated with men and when she met him, she had butterflies for the first times in years.


**All You Never Say**

AN: Hi I'm back and I'm sorry for disappearing on you all. Sorry that I haven't update anything at all since last year. I'm just here for a short time to publish a one shot and letting out my feelings. So sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. I'll try to update Desire soon :].

* * *

She can't remembered the last time she's been infatuated with men. After coming off from a long term relationship she committed to have a fun single life. But when she met him, she had butterflies for the first times in four years.

The first time she met him was at a bar when her friend introduced them. He had messy chestnut hair and captivated amber eyes. He was still dress in his work clothes and she can tell that he held a high position after realizing he was in an Armani suit.

"Tomoyo, I haven't felt like this since Leo and that was ages ago." The auburn headed girl confessed to her best friend.

"What's his name again?" "Syaoran. Li Syaoran." She answered.

"Already on first name basis, Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her friend with surprised.

"Well we kind of hit if off from the bar and has been talking for a month now."

The raven girl spitted her drink and looked at Sakura with a glare "And why haven't you told me this yet? Am I still even your best friend?"

"Oh my gosh, Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed with laughter "I didn't tell you because I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a one-time thing but going somewhere."

"Did you sleep with him yet?" Tomoyo asked with a serious tone while looking at Sakura in the eye to make sure she was not being lied.

"No!" Sakura answered "I really want to make things right with this guy, so I'm taking it slow with him. But I've been to his house a few times-"

"Which you slept over." Tomoyo cutted in "Yes I did but it was just kiss and cuddles. Nothing more."

The best friends decided to change the topic and talked more about the weekend plans till it was time for them to head back to work.

* * *

Sakura walked out of her bathroom after a relaxing shower and saw her phone blinking telling her that she received a text.

'_I miss you. It's been a long day with my parents who are looking to buy a new house. How's your day going?'_

Without knowing Sakura smiled from his text and quickly text back that she had a good day with her best friend. She looked at her phone debating if she should answer him back on his other comment and after a minute Sakura wrote _'I miss you too.'_

* * *

Even though they both had busy schedules they were able to squeeze time for each other and it always consist with movie night at his house.

While Syaoran was changing in the bathroom, Sakura took her time and looked around his room. Usually when Sakura was over she never really paid attention to his room. But that's because she was always tired from work.

'_For a guy his room sure is clean.'_ She thought but her heart kind of sank when she saw a woman's lotion and a painting of him and another girl who she does not recognized.

When Syaoran came back from changing Sakura asked him about the lotion.

"I kind of like that smell, so I bought it." He answered in a joking way "Whoa I have never met a guy who likes girly lotion and the smell of vanilla. " Sakura joke back with him but the inside of her was hurt from his lies.

* * *

'_When are we going to hang out again?'_

Sakura looked at her schedule trying to see if she had any free time for Mr. Handsome who she has been missing a bit, especially his smiles. She frowned as she didn't have any free time and text him that her only free day was Sunday. Sakura also knew that Sundays were his day off too so maybe they can do something, like a date.

'_I'm busy this Sunday. But I'm free Saturday night where my friends and I are going downtown to bar hop. You are welcome to join us.'_

'_I'll see if I can make because it is my friends' birthday'_

Saturday rolled by quickly and Sakura was getting ready for birthday when Tomoyo barged to her apartment.

"Are you going to ditch us to see _him_?" "Not really. I'm still going to be at the birthday party till he gets off work then meet up with him downtown."

"So you're ditching us?" Tomoyo asked again playfully "Sadly yes I am, ok." Sakura answered "I don't get to see him much so I'm going tonight."

After an hour the two of them drove to the hotel birthday party and had a great time catching up with everyone with drinks and games. When it was time for them to head out to the club across the hotel, Sakura decided it was a good time to meet up with Syaoran.

When she got to downtown she spotted Syaoran and gave him a warm hug and greeted all his friends.

"Hey Jason, can you take a picture of us?" Sakura asked one of Syaoran's friends and once it was done she post it up on Instagram which automatically uploads to Facebook. And Sakura did not regret showing the world the picture but it also lead to a hurtful betrayal.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

Sakura ignore the phone and closed her eyes again fore she didn't want to talk after a rough night of drinking. All she wanted to do was sleep more on her comfy bed.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Whoever is calling me at this hour better have a good reason or else." Sakura picked up her phone and it was Eriol calling.

"How do you know Syaoran?" Eriol asked without greeting her a hello

"I met him through a friend, what's up?"

"Oh just wondering. I know that guy for years and he's dating my friend which has been going off and on for the past six years."

"What?! Eriol say that again?" Sakura asked with shock

"He's been dating my friend Meiling off and on for the six years and tonight they are having dinner to work things out."

"Oh my goodness. Eriol I've been talking to his guy for a month!" "You're kidding right? Sakura he hasn't told you anything?

"No and if I knew then I would have never pursued anything him. And now that you mention it, I did see some lady stuff at his house when I went to visit him." Everything was starting to clicked about his room.

"Sakura, I'm a good friend, so I'll spill the beans. He's dating my friend Meiling off and on for the past six years and has been hiding this from you and her. You need to talk to him and get things clear up."

"Thanks Eriol for caring and letting me know before things go deeper."

After hanging up the phone she received a text from Syaoran who she was not happy at the moment.

'_I guess I never told you that I have a six year off and on gf. I'm sorry if I misled you. I'm really sorry.'_

Instead of answering back to him, Sakura called him to clarify.

"You are in a relationship and you didn't tell me?" Sakura asked

"I'm really sorry and yes I'm in a complicated off and on relationship."

"Then what about us then? Did you think at all?" But she didn't get any answers back and it hurt more to know that he couldn't be honest with her. "You know what, it's ok and understandable. I was in an off and on relationship four years ago but I never pursued other men. Unlike you, I waited patiently for things to turn around for my ex and I. Good luck with Meiling and good bye." Sakura hung up the phone only to get a call from an unknown number and she knew who exactly it was.

"Hello, this is Sakura."

"Hi Sakura, this is Meiling. I just heard from Eriol and wanted to talk to you so there won't be any miscommunication."

"Hi Meiling. I just want you know that it was not my intension and I'm sorry if I'm the cause that you two are going to part ways."

"Sakura it's not your fault. I blame Syaoran for not playing his role of a boyfriend and didn't let you know about our relationship. Can you tell everything because he won't tell me?" Meiling asked in a caring voice.

"I met him at the bar with his buddies and we hit it off. I visit his house a few times…"

"Did you sleep over at all?" Meiling cut in

"I'm going to be honest and yes slept over a few times but nothing intimate because I was not ready to give in till I know what we are going serious."

"I heard from Eriol that you two hung out yesterday because he was busy today?"

"Yes I hung out with Syaoran yesterday because he asked me when we were going to hang out again. I told him Sunday since we both of the day off but I guess he was saving it for you."

"I'm usually at his house on his days off. I tried asking him about you but he was being defensive about everything. He also said that you never asked him about us."

"How can I ask him when it was his part for not telling me?" "That's how Syaoran is. Always trying to save his ass from problems and blaming it on others. I'm going to talk to him. Thanks for being honest Sakura."

"Thanks for the talk and clearing everything for me and good luck with him."

'_She's crazy if she still stayed with him after the cheating.'_ Sakura thought after hanging up the phone.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" Sakura grabbed her phone and was ready to yell at the person calling her but it was Syaoran instead. "You got guts for calling me but I don't have time to deal with a person like you and I don't associate people like you." And ignored the call.

Instead of dwelling on the problem, Sakura called Tomoyo and told her about everything then headed over to her house and invited the other friends to hang out. Because the best way to forget the problems is to surround herself with positive people.

_Fin._

* * *

When you face hardships in life, the best way is to surround yourself with positive people who can lift up your spirits.

That's my motto in life when I'm feeling down.

Also this one-shot is a real event that happened to me just recently and I have never been so hurt to know that I was a Plan B woman if things didn't work out with his girlfriend. But it opened my eyes to know what kind of man he was to me and his GF. And yes she's crazy for still staying with him when he was caught red handed on the cheating.

Have a good day loves.


End file.
